


Bury

by ThatOneGhost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Drama, Dread, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gets right to the point then slows down, Hallucinations, Homestuck - Freeform, Ill try to be as close to the characters as i can be, In typing style, M/M, Most of the characters, Multi, Sadstuck, Trauma, Weird writing Style, forgetting things, lost in thought, pesterlogs, sort of, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGhost
Summary: Today, the 13 of april, is this young boys birthday. But it feels like something will go terribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
John egbert

Today, the 13 of april is your sixteenth birthday. Your friends are messaging you, your gift is waiting by the door, and your father seems to have already made a cake or two. Today is going to be a good day, or so you think it is. You just cant shake the feeling that something feels off.

He walks over to his computer to see what all the fuss is about. Jade is messaging you nonstop, so you answer.

EB-hey jade! Whats up?  
GG-John!!? You know whats up  
GG- its your birthday! Your sixteenth birthday at that! Arnt you excited?  
EB-well yeah, for the most part, gifts uh friends….what else could be better?  
GG-well obviously you don't know?  
GG-well i guess ill keep it a secret for now! Until then, get some rest you have a big week ahead of you!  
EB- what? I guess sleeping is a nice gift. But my dad wants to take me out for dinner or some thing.  
GG-of course do that first dummy!:p  
GG-have a great day!

And just like that she's gone. John leans back in his chair, thinking of what she could be talking about. It doesn't ring a bell. But what does is john's computer giving off alarm sounds.  
He opens up the chat with dave.

TG-yo  
TG-john  
TG-john  
TG-fuck  
TG-dude  
TG-i know your there, jade was just talking to you  
TG-wait  
TG-i don't know that  
TG-fuck  
TG-dude  
TG-shes going to kill me  
TG-JOHN  
EB-hi dave!  
TG-jegus dude what took you so long  
TG- i almost died from the brain eating aliens forcing me to talk to you  
TG-they have a gun next to my head  
TG-john help  
EB-dave stop being so stupid  
TG-i dont know what your talking about  
EB-what ever!  
EB-what did you want?  
EB-not to be rude  
TG-that was rude  
TG-no but happy birthday dude  
TG- your going to have a great day  
EB- ok? No duh dave its my birthday  
EB-its not like anything bad could happen  
EB-this is my day  
TG-other peoples birthdays are today too  
EB-my day dave  
TG-no but  
TG-see i have this gift and  
TG- you'll get it but it might not meet your high birthday standards  
TG-and  
TG-shit  
TG-shit  
TG-ok bye imma be smacked

John tried to reply but he was also gone in a heartbeat. Wow your friends seem preatty preocupied with something. Are they scheming somehting? He supposeses he will never know until he does.  
Bringing up the chat with rose it seems she has been waiting patiently, of course.

TT-Hello john.  
TT- It's your birthday so happy birthday.  
TT- it isnt much of a celebratory ‘wow’ but thats all i will say for now.  
EB-hey rose!  
TT-Hello, again.  
EB-so do you know what dave and jade are up to  
EB-they always leave in a hurry  
TT- a hurry? I wonder..  
TT- Are they perhaps preparing something grand for your birthday?  
EB-why  
EB-your guys birthdays weren't acted as all that special  
EB-why the sudden  
EB-this  
TT- Well i'm not too sure myself, but it seems that something is going to happen.  
TT- Something..unusual.  
TT- I cant be certain though. Because the likelihood of that is slim.  
TT- Nothing ever happens.  
EB-yeah your right  
EB- but what would happen  
EB- if its something special it must be something that is unusual  
EB-like meteors falling out of the sky or something stupid like that  
TT- Meteors?  
EB-did i say that  
EB-i guess i did i really didn't think that through  
EB-uh  
TT- That is very strange, John why did you say meteors, that's a very odd scenario.  
EB- i dunno it just came into my mind  
EB- i remember it from somewhere  
TT- Very strange, did you have, lets say, a dream of some sorts?  
EB- a dream  
TT- Yes.  
EB- i don't remember most of my dreams  
EB - and don't go asking me the kind of stupid things you ask dave about  
EB- your therapist stuff i guess  
TT- I was just wondering because recently i had a very strange dream, in which included meteors of all things.  
TT- And I just find it odd that you would think of such an absurd thing.  
EB-huh  
EB-but that would never happen  
TT- Yes you are right.  
TT- The chances that a meteor shower where to accrue are slim.  
TT- Although it happens very little.  
EB- ok rose  
EB- i know this is weird but i didn't say meteor showers  
EB-just like meteors or shit  
TT- hmm  
TT- John I will have to get back to you.  
TT-This is all very strange, perhaps you could take a nap and see if anything is revealed.  
TT- I have to go  
TT- Goodbye.  
EB- ok uh bye

A knock on johns door makes him jump, but dad sticks his head in and puts something on the stand next to his door before leaving. The box fills the room with chinese food smell and john knows that's strange. His dad never gets chinese food. Either way john eats the food and ignores the cake, grabbing the gift off of the ground. It has weight to it but that doesn't bother john.  
He starts to take the tape off of the blue box.  
John frowns as he stares into the contents of the box, a hammer and a cell phone. A cell phone is practical but a hammer? Very strange john things while rubbing his chin. 

On the bottom of the package is a note, johns dad always leaves these around for stupid reasons. It reads-

Son.  
I am so very proud of you.  
You are now more of a man,  
And will grow to be even more of a responsible adult.

Sincerely:  
Dad

One of his cheesy notes, of course. John sets that aside and takes hold of the hammer. Hes not entirely sure what this is for, other than the practical reasons.  
He swings the hammer around for a bit trying to get his arm used to it. Wait, why would he have to do that.  
John sets the hammer down in the other corner of the room and lies on his bed, taking out his new phone. It has a vareity of apps on it already, including pesterchum. He debates talking to rose about the gift but the thought passes by quickly.

John sets the phone beside him as he gets settled for bed, when his phone goes off it startles him.

Some unknown messenger is pestering him, he decides to open the chat and see just who this person is.

CG-HELLO?  
EB-hello?  
CG-GOD YOUR MORE OF A PAIN AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO EACHOTHER PAST THE WORD HELLO.  
EB-uh…?  
EB-who are you?  
CG-WHO ARE YOU?  
EB- i asked first  
CG-HERE'S A BETTER QUESTION, WHY DO I HAVE YOUR TITLE IN MY FREINDS LIST?  
CG-I DON'T KNOW YOU  
EB-thats strange  
EB- i don't know you either  
EB- can i know your name though?  
EB- Mines John  
CG-WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF NAME IS THAT?  
CG- DID A GRUB ASSIGN YOU THAT NAME?  
CG- MINE NAME IS KARKAT  
EB- you actually gave me your name!  
CG-FUCK YOU  
EB- whoa quick to names huh  
CG-WHAT  
CG-LOOK, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY I KNOW YOUR TROLLIAN NAME AND WHY I HAVE THE NEED TO REFER TO YOU AS EGBERT  
CG-SOMETHINGS WRONG  
EB-how do you know my last name??  
EB-i never told you that!  
CG-JFC  
CG- I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY IM CONTINUING ON WITH THIS CONVERSATION.  
CG-IM GOING TO BLOCK YOU  
CG-BYE EGBERT  
CG-WAIT FUCK

CG blocked EB

John sighed and fell face flat of his bed. Pulling the covers over himself and turning the lights down. It was a bit past mid day and john wasn't too sure why he was going to sleep early. Maybe because his friends told him to or he was just tired of doing nothing all day.  
He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, but was this sleep. It sure didnt feel like it. Hes had this dream before.

Yeah, he remembers this one.  
Hes had this dream for over two years now, every single day. But can't seem to remember any of it by the time he wakes up.

[Hes on a circle slab thing with a bunch of other people. They All look his age, and they're all smiling.  
Some of the people are wearing colourful outfits while others have weird candycorn horns and grey skin.  
He feels very happy. Everyone looks up, something is floating above them but its too blurry to figure out. He looks back at his friends. Are they his friends? He doesn't quite remember.

One girl with glasses is holding something, john knows what it is. Everyone does. He turns around, a white house looms above him. But the house inst really a house, maybe its just a door.

He reaches for the door handle and….]


	2. Chapter Two

Rose sits in her room, today the 4th of December is her birthday and although nothing much will happen today, she feels more happy than usual. Her cat is on her bed, playing with a ball of yarn and soft violin music is playing as she knits something else to add to many sorts of things she's knit. But something feels off, like she's missing a part of her.  
She can't tell what it is but a click of her computer makes her turn around and start talking to her friend over a internet chat service.

 

GG-Rose!  
TT-yes?  
GG- i know it's really early in the morning but happy birthday!  
TT- oh, thank you  
TT- But i should tell you it is not early in the morning for me, it is late in the afternoon.  
GG- oh yeah. I forgot about the different time schedules! Xp oops!  
TT- it's fine, we all make mistakes.  
TT- you wanted to ask me something.  
GG- yes! And no…  
GG- But i'm going to tell you but you have to keep it a secret!  
TT- okay..  
GG-I know it's your birthday but i want to get this off my chest!  
GG- Something BIG is going to happen on john's birthday!  
TT- Really? How big.  
GG- I'm not too sure, but i had a strange feeling that something will happen and we all need to be there when it happens!  
TT- ‘There’ as in john's house?  
GG- yes!  
GG- We have to arrive at a certain time when he's sleeping and  
GG- BOOM  
TT- boom  
GG- it will happen!  
TT-what will.  
GG- I don't know yet! But i'm booking us all flights! You don't need to pay at all!  
TT- jade, I think i should remind you that this is all a thought. That you had.  
TT- I don't see how it possibly could be true.  
GG-No trust me!  
GG- You just have to see it!  
TT- But even you haven't, how could i without you being there to witness it?  
GG- No! Not like that  
GG- you have to ‘see’ it!  
GG- im not sure how but that's all i know!  
TT-what do you know exactly?  
GG- well i know there will be an explosion!  
GG- and we will be there in that explosion but it's not a bad one! It won't hurt us, i think..  
GG- and from i know you ‘see’ john ‘feels’ dave ‘controls’ and i ‘form’ !  
TT- Jade  
TT- are you alright?  
TT- you dont seem alright.  
GG- Oh rose! Just you wait!  
GG- from what I know we all need to stop forgetting!  
TT- Forget what?  
TT- I have not forgotten anything that important  
GG- exactly!  
GG- i have to go! But if you want to talk more on this talk to me after your birthday! For now you should rest!  
TT- I think you should too.  
GG- I just woke up! No reason going back to sleep when there's so much to do!  
GG- Goodbye rose!

 

Rose Sighed, she might have to talk to jade later and speak about getting more sleep. Jade never did get a lot of sleep, always up at odd hours and mostly getting 4 hours of sleep maximum. She claims it is because she loves gardening. But maybe it's because she's just always busy with things that make no sense.

Clicking on dave's pesterlog name, she brings up a conversation.

TT-Dave  
TT- Have you talked to jade recently? She doesn't seem okay…  
TG- What? No she's fine  
TG-she is just crazy  
TT- She said some controversial things when i spoke to her.  
TT- Maybe she is growing something strange..  
TG-are you talking about weeds  
TT-Yes Dave i am talking about the intoxicating Weeds that grow.  
TG- she probably isn't doing that  
TG- just thinking about it is weird  
TT- Did she tell you that she plans on bringing us all to johns house?  
TG-yes  
TT- Did she also tell you that we have forgotten something.  
TT- I do know i don't forget things.  
TG- Maybe you forgot you forget things  
TG-it happens to the best of us.  
TT- Hmm, well it just seemed odd.  
TT-and one other thing that was strange  
TG-what? Did she explode or something while being over hyped about someone's birthday?  
TT- No, of course not, but while i was typing to her, my laptop seemed to heat up a whole lot  
TT-I'm pretty sure the cord was even giving off sparks.  
TG- Now it sounds like you're crazy  
TT- So, it's about time.  
TG-what?  
TT- For me to go make dinner for myself  
TT- My mother isn't home and probably won't be for a while so i must get my own meals.  
TG- Does your mom even leave your house? Lucky  
TG-my bro never leaves. He's always lurking around somewhere.  
TG- I don't even think he eats unless its stuffing from his damn puppets.  
TT- oh yes, thank you for reminding me to talk to you about those some time.  
TG-thanks  
TT-No need to thank me brother, you are the one who reminded me.  
TG- What the fuck?  
TG-why did you call me brother, we're not even close to being siblings  
TT- I didn't call you brother as in a sibling way, i think.  
TT- It was mostly a platonic thing.  
TG- I dont think its a thing unless you're from some weird mafia group or some shit like that.  
TT- Actually forget i said that.  
TG- i can't  
TG- its locked in my mind now  
TG-just like ..  
TG-uh?  
TT- hm?  
TG- i was going to say some stupid shit  
TG- I dont know what i'm talking about either apparently  
TG-well go make your hot pockets  
TG-but don't..  
TT- Don't worry Dave, i won't drop it like it's hot.

Rose looks around her room, her cat is off somewhere, leaving a trail of yarn shedding.  
She gets up, it's around dinner time for her and she knows her mother isn't going to make anything good.  
Leaving her room and looking around she finds that most of the wizard paintings were taken down. Which is strange because her mother has always loved to have all of them hung up always just to spite her. 

She hears someone walking somewhere in the house. She doesn't bother calling down to them because who else would it be? Her mother has never taken interest in any other person and probably would never bring anyone home.  
She never even leaves the house so that would negate the option of that happening, not that rose wanted that to happen.

As she's walking down the stairs, Rose catches a glimpse of her cat scurrying into the main living area. She walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. Not that she was expecting anything to be there. Maybe some water bottles and leftover food that is probably some really expensive take out. But other than thats its partially full of bottles, both empty and full.  
Not that she has enough of it, she probably buys a ton when rose's mother actually leaves the house, just to stay stocked up. That's why there is also a bar in her house.

Rose cant stand her.  
But strangely she doesn't want to leave, something deep down is telling rose to stay near her mother's side. A deep pain that hurts when she thinks about it, and why it hurts her.

Closing the fridge door after taking out a water bottle, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls the closest restaurant that has delivery. She orders a salad and something for her mom and some ice cream.  
Because for some reason restaurants still deliver ice cream? Is that even a thing, rose things as she walks to the living area. 

Her cat Jaspers is sitting patently on the side chair looking at Rose intently.  
“Have you been waiting here for me? That's very kind of you jaspers.” Rose says as she sits on the chair and lets Jaspers curl up in her lap.

She sits patiently for the delivery man to arrive. Strangely she hasn't seen her mother for her entire time.

She reaches for one more pet for jaspers before realizing he's not actually here. And has not been.  
Rose has been alone in the living area for some time now. Her cat died when she was very young. And she still hasn't known why.

A bell that rings through the house makes rose jump from her thoughts.

She gets up and brushes herself off, although nothing ever happened. 

Opening the door for the delivery person, she takes the food and gives them the money.  
Closing the door and setting the food on the counter she calls for her mom. No response.  
Rose sighs and puts the food she's not eating in the fridge and starts up to her room. Suddenly there is a loud slamming sound outside and rose presumes it's the delivery person somehow slamming all doors to the car at once. Her mother walks through the front door, obviously upset. 

Rose, standing at the top of the stairs looks down and takes a deep breath,” Is something wrong?”  
Her mother looks up at her, something in her eyes that say shes hiding something. Then shakes her head and takes a bottle that was on her belt and starts drinking the insides. From her look, rose presumed she hadn't had a whole lot to drink that day. And was probably having withdraws.

“Food is in the fridge, I got you something to eat.” Rose says turning around and continuing to her room.  
“Thanks Honey” She hears her mom saying before closing the door behind her.

After closing the door rose almost crumbles to the ground in tears, and she's not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! The story might be more fleshed out once the introduction is done!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daves birthday is as normal as the others, but who is messaging him and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO LIKE THIS STORY IS TOTALLY CHANGED SO DONT FREAK IF TIME SHIT HAPPENS I FORGOT ABOUT THE TIME SHIT FROM BEFORE AND MADE A DIFFERENT MORE CONFUSING TIME SHIT TIME LINE STUFF THINGS DANG IT HERE EAT THIS CHAPTER AND TRY TO MAKE SENSE OF IT LSGKJH GIGUOIKSLIOUHIGKHBJNLKSIPGOFHUYIKHABJLISPHGOUKDJLFAKJ:FDHLJGKSDHLKA

December 3rd

 

Dave is staring at his door, expecting it to burst open by a middle age man looking to fight a kid. Although dave wouldn't call himself a ‘kid’ anymore, he's 16,and as much as he knows, he is pretty mature.

He sits for another 5 minutes in pure suspense, while maintaining his stoic face before slowly setting his cheap sword on the side of his desk and pulling up his drawing tablet.

His plans for his newest SBAHJ comic will be a new hit. Nothing is more satisfying as irony and lame jokes. So putting them in his comic is a good deed. 

Sipping his apple juice his friends messages him, which would be obvious since they talk almost everyday.

EB-Hey dave!  
TG-sup  
EB- Happy birthday! You're sixteen now!  
TG-yeah, seems that way huh?  
TG- it's not that big of a deal though.  
EB-why not? Your one year closer to being an adult, getting out of school, and living on your own!  
TG-Ok i'm not sure about you but school isn't really that important to me.  
TG-bro doesnt even care if i go or not  
TG-and it's not like the government is going to track me down over time and force me to start school at kindergarten. Im pretty sure i don't even have any birth forms or something like that.  
EB- i guess you're right.. Do you even have a mom and dad?  
TG- do you?  
EB- well kinda! My dad is my dad, but i don't think he's my biological dad. And i'm pretty sure i was adopted after my grandma died.  
TG-Well im sure im not even related to my bro but being adopted seems off the list.  
TG-im sure i was just found by him and he decided to raise me  
TG- But he's so terrible at it he kinda gave up and then i found the internet  
EB-well anyway!  
EB- i sent your gift a week ago so it should be there!  
TG-aw sweet  
TG- you shouldn't have  
TG- now i feel like i have to give you something, like its some weird pact that i am forced to sign once someone decides to get me something.  
TG-and if i don't get the other person something i get killed in my sleep or something because i broke the pact.  
EB- You don't have to get me anything.  
TG-too late dude, i already signed the pact  
EB-you did huh?  
TG-definitely, the people in cloaks just left.  
TG-Definitely would have killed me  
TG- Definitely.  
EB-stop being dumb  
TG-John, i am definitely not being dumb  
EB-Well stop saying definitely and let's have a conversation!  
TG-ok i will  
EB-alright then  
TG-definitely bro  
EB-AAUUURG!  
TG-anyway dude, hows your day?  
EB-i should be asking you that!  
EB-it is your birthday after all! Your 16  
EB-that's an accomplishment  
TG-i dont know  
TG-i've been sitting here for 30 minutes waiting for my bro to come in here and kick my ass  
TG-nothin  
EB-maybe its because its your…  
TG-no, not that  
TG-hes never never fought me just because it's the day of my birth  
TG-I don't even think he knows when my birthday is  
EB- :(  
EB-well, uh, have you started working on your comic?  
EB- it's been awhile since you posted..  
TG-i am right now  
TG-it's the shit  
EB-can i see it?  
TG-no you have to wait just like all of my die heart fans  
TG-breaking down my door just to get an autograph  
TG-all the fan girls freaking out cause im taking photos with them  
TG-im so popular  
TG-all of my merch is on high demand  
TG-im fuking rich  
EB-dave i don't know anyone besides rose and jade that knows about your comic  
EB-i don't even think they read it  
TG-im pretty sure rose does  
EB-Ask her  
TG-what  
TG-no dude, she's probably all stressed  
TG-she has things going on in her life  
EB-yeah?  
EB-and you do to  
EB-i mean you have to watch out for your bro thats something?  
TG-not really, i'm used to it.  
TG-and besides who cares  
TG-shit  
EB-what?  
TG-gotta go  
TG-talk to you later

 

EB-what?

 

Dave grabs his sword just as his door is flung open, almost off its hinges. His bro runs in looking distressed, only in the slightest though. Once he sees dave he calms down and slashes at dave, but he holds back as dave recoils his attack.

His bro disappears down the hall, and dave reluctantly stands up. Dave doesn't move, he sits staring down the hall waiting for the puppet to appear. Damn puppet.  
Dave never liked the puppet, the thing was almost alive. It's cold blue eyes staring and always staring at him.

Nothing, nothing for minutes. Dave frowns, his blond eyebrows covering half of his eyes. This is weird, and different

Your computer dings and you open up your chat.  
Its rose

 

TG-shit rose  
TG- i was going to talk to you  
TG-good thing you messaged me first be cause starting a conversation takes skill  
TG-wait  
TG-oh nevermind fuck  
TT-daev  
TG-its dave  
TT-whatev  
TT-listn I ned to teal you somthin  
TG-whats wrong  
TG-are you drunk?  
TT-inded  
TT-buth this ant no rosie  
TT-this roxi  
TG-roxi?  
TT-ye  
TT-Roxi  
TG-never heard of that name before  
TT-sire whatevr  
TT-i hav no timew  
TT-you need to bewar  
TT-of thi explosion  
TT-it bads  
TT-fuck  
TG-who is this  
TT-ROXI  
TT-gost  
TG-ok roxy  
TG-give rose back her computer and go back home  
TG-you're obviously drunk  
TT-no  
TT-im from a differnt tim an im tellin u  
TT-DON GO TO THI ECXPLOASION  
TT*exploson  
TT-*explison?  
TG-explosion?  
TT-YEAHS  
TG-ok listen, i don't know who you are or why you're talking to me  
TG-but if you want to have a good conversation  
TG-come back when you're not wasted  
TT-AAAUUg  
TT-remebr  
TG-the fuck  
TT-Rembemr yor deaths!  
TT-your tim for dogs sakee!  
TT-goshtsjkd s  
TG-did you pass out?  
TT-no Yoru just A shit head  
TG-that makes two of us  
TT-fcuk you  
TT-ill com back  
TT-just rty to rember your buddues  
TT-the grey ones?  
TT-with liqueur blood  
TG-liqueur blood?  
TT- color  
TG-ok roxy  
TG-i'm leaving this is just some stupid troll  
TG-go troll egbert or something  
TT-woh?

 

Dave turns off his computer and grabs his sword. He ventures out into the hallway. The house is an ugly mess but neither dave nor his bro really care. He sees one of the many plush toys lying on the strangely empty table counter. It has a note on it.

Dave takes the note and reads it through his glasses.

 

Birthday Present upstairs  
Meet me up there.

Of course, dave never got a break.

Dave looks around, seeing if there's any other hidden note for him to get. But instead his eyes drift to the corner of the room where his bros desk is.

He has pesterlog open to some person in pink text.

Dave looks around once more before sitting in his bros desk chair and reading the screen.

TT-So what do we do  
TT-i cant remember jackshit  
TT-and if you're really interested in my life  
TT-it's only been a few months and he still doesn't know  
TG-ohhh  
TG-you dont evn kno  
TG-so i wnt to my labs today  
TT-yeah  
TG-and all the comuters jaked up!  
TG-loik someon brokem!  
TT-sounds bad  
TG-dud  
TG-you dont evn kno the halfs of it  
TG-and im not evn going to begin on what kidn of tomfolery myd autghtr is guna get into  
TT-are you somehow mega drunk, because you're not even making it through half a word without messing it up.  
TG-wwahel  
TT-what?  
TT-listen roxy i know you care about the kids but let your other self take care of it.  
TT-you just somehow take care of your kid and break the bad news before she leaves  
TG-aug  
TG-this fucking sucks dirkk  
TG-I dont want her to go thru this  
TG-it makes me sed  
TG-that evn tho  
TG-they did it  
TG-they stil fckd up  
TT-are you crying  
TG-ye  
TT-don't drink anymore ok, her birthday is tomorrow at least be sober for that  
TG-DIRK I DOTN THIK YOUVE EVER HAD A drink EBfor!  
TG-ITf yoU TRID It you WOULD LOve IT  
TT-yeah ok

 

By the looks of the pink text Dave's bro must have been talking to the drunk girl. Are they talking about rose in here? Dave can't tell. And is dirk bro? Dave guesses he never gave much of a shit to ask.  
Dave back the chair up and get up, but something under the table catches Dave's eye.

Taking the half sword thing out from under his bros desk. Although its half Dave's size, he seems to carry it without problem. The sword has a sharp edge and really looks like a piece of shit.

Dave decides to keep it in his sylladex, thinking of using it with his bro.  
Another message pings on his bro's computer but he decides to ignore it and leave his bros affairs to himself.  
\--  
Walking up to the roof is a normal routine for Dave, always struggling to open the heavy metal door that s supposed to be locked. His bro broke it a long time ago, and then again after the apartment decided to fix it. They haven't fixed it yet.

When he gets to the roof his bro isn't there, but the puppet is. As Dave gets closer he notices that the puppets eyes are gone and are now just hollow places where death lives. Inside of the eye holes there is a not with a list of names on it. Dave pockets it and picks the puppet up. His bro is nowhere to be found, he wanders off normally anyway so it doesn't bother Dave.

Then he notices his bros katakana in the corner of the roof, stuck in the concrete standing upright.  
Dave drops the puppet and walks over to the sword, something isn't right. His bro would never leave without his sword. 

He looks up, the crows are in a frenzy above his head.

Taking a deep breath Dave tries to remove the sword, but with every try he fails.  
He gives up and picks up the puppet again. Looking back onto the city one more time before going inside and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait?? I kinda forgot about this actually. So here is chapter three, i have the story in mind so just yeah.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Silence and Cherub Angels

December 1st

 

Jade takes a deep breath and smells the ocean air. She leans out the window of her bedroom and looks out at the island she lives on. The weird frog temple sits idly in the pond like lake her island circles around. She has tried to go in there before, but her dog has always stopped her, now he is constantly surveying the area. But when the day comes, she will have to get past him.

She sticks her hand in her pocket and feels a charm. She found the charm when she was adventuring around the island one time. She takes it out and looks at it. It's a circle charm with green inscription on it. The strand of string is worn and almost breaking. She slips it around her neck and turns around.

Ever since she was young she has had strange dreams. Dreams of a planet that is old and not in use. She has slept so much ever since, exploring the world and seeing what it has to offer.

She jumps on the bed and pulls the covers up. Tucking herself in for a nice rest.

Ding!

She opens her eyes and sits up, looking at her lunch box that is also her computer.

Ding!

She sighs and brings it up to her lap, opening it and letting the home screen fill the room.

Someone is pestering her, someone she has never talked to before.

CG-AND WHO ARE YOU  
GG-shouldn't i be asking you?  
GG-i was just about to sleep but you decided to show up!  
GG-how do you have my chumhandle????  
CG-DUMBASS WHY DO YOU HAVE MINE  
CG-YOUR IN MY FRIENDS LIST,LIKE THAT OTHER ONE  
GG-other one?  
GG-nn no wait, just tell me who you are!  
CG-NO? I WON'T, I ALREADY TOLD EGGBERT GUY  
CG-DON'T NEED TWO STRANGERS KNOWING MY NAME  
GG-eggbert? Egbert?  
GG-if you don't tell me your name i won't tell you mine!  
GG-anyway bye! Don't ever want to talk to you ever again !  
CG-NO WAIT, I HAVE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION  
GG-uuuug what?  
CG-HAS ANYONE WITH BLUE TEXT EVER TALKED TO YOU?  
GG-um yeah? My friend, eggbert dumbass don't ask idiotic questions, you already talked to him  
CG-NO DUMBASS  
CG-THE ONE WHO USES A LOT OF 8S  
GG-8s?  
GG-not that i know of  
GG-just leave me alone you troll! I don't want to talk to you anymore!  
CG-HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS A TROLL  
GG-BEcause you are one! Yeesh! GOODBYE

 

Jade closed her computer, being a bit irritated. She stopped herself from frowing until her face bursted, why did she hate that person so much. She feels as if she's talked to him before. Wasn't he her friend? She shakes her head, the clouds might give some info.

She leans back and falls asleep.

She wakes up in a golden bed.

Leaning up she throws the sheets off and twirls around in her bright yellow pajamas. She leans out the window and looks out at the bright blue world, twirling around her head. Clouds lean down onto the golden planet and visions seem to seep out of them. She looks down at the roads twisting up and down through a city that shines. No one walks in the streets. Silence fills the air.

Jade turns around and picks up her computer, that sits idly on a desk. And she jumps out the window. She flies through the city, going down alleys and flying up buildings. She flies to a certain castel and sits in the large golden chair that's facing a window. She pulls up her computer and sees a few people have pestered her.  
She opens the chat with john.

EB-Hey jade!  
EB-happy birthday!  
GG-thanks john!  
EB-have you gotten my gift?  
GG-john!  
GG-no!  
GG-i don't get mail that easily  
GG-and besides my dog would have brought it to me by now!  
EB-oh  
EB-well hows your day so far!  
GG-well, im sleeping  
GG-you should join me!  
EB-hah  
EB-sorry what?  
GG-Wake up!  
EB-yep, and you're acting weird again.  
GG-oh stop saying that  
GG-wait  
GG-i hear something  
GG-someone!!  
GG-One sec john

Jade puts her computer on the chair and looks around. The noise is coming from the streets. She walks out to the balcony and looks up at the sky. She sees john, sleeping. Something is off though. His room is covered in drawings on the walls and posters, and there's a ticking sound.

The cloud fades away and jade is more confused than ever, but the sound is still there. She jumps over the ledge and onto the street. She runs down the road into a tight alleyway. Someone is there, crying, in a gold dress covered in a green substance.

As jade approaches she notices she has dark green skin. The girl was very injured, jade did what any reasonable person would do. Jade tapped her on the shoulder and picked her up, flying up to her bedroom and laying the bleeding girl on her bed.

“Are you ok?” Jade asked, very worried. The girl shuddered and covered her face. “I..i'm fine deary, but you didn't need to pick me up, you see, i was hiding.” The girl seemed very nice, with a sweet voice and kind charm. Jade shook her head as she walked over to the chest that was in the corner of the room. “You will be safer here, the only way to get here is to fly. Here” She handed the girl some gauze and wrap. “Please, if you need help ask, it looks like you've been cut badly.”  
The girl nodded,”i had barely escaped my assassin, before bounding out to the streets and hiding.”  
As the girl cleaned herself up, the room was silent. When she was done, she patted her side,” well dearie, i best be off, don't want you to be caught up in this mess as well.” Jade jumped up, “No! I'm going to help you! For as long as i've been here, i've never seen anyone else except you! You said there was someone hunting you? Let's talk! I have all the time in the world! And if anyone tries to come up here i'll kick them off!”

The girl looked, surprised, and smiled. “Oh alright, but let's get acquainted first, shall we?”  
“My name is calliope, i am a prospit dreamer much like yourself, although i did not awaken in a tower, you see.” She paused, then jade jumped in,”Hi! Im jade harley and i have never met any one in person for as long as i can remember!”

The two girl sat on the bed, “So where did you come from?” Jade asks, patting her legs with excitement. Calliope smiled,” well i come from my planet in which i reside in, i go to sleep and wake up here. I was soon to be bombarded with an attack before i had time to wander around.” jade frowned, you said assassin earlier, uh, where did that person come from?”. Calliope rested her head in her hands, “ I believe they came from the planet derse, a derse agent. Im not sure how they got here, but maybe that's for the best.” 

“Derse?” Jade said, calliope nodded,” The other dream planet that's past the veil.”  
Jade cocked her head, she's was getting pretty tired, they haven't been talking that long either.  
She jumped up,” oh no! What is wrong jade?” Calliope asked. Jade looked around,” I forgot my computer in the castle!” She turned around, please stay here, i will be back. “ And jumped out the window, hearing a soft “ok” behind her.

She has never been this careless before, and knowing that someone else is walking around makes jade feel very uneasy.  
She lands on the balcony and sees the chair, but not her computer. She almost yells before jumping off to the side when she hears someone coming down the hallway. 

“You mean those towers are still in use? We gotta get up there!”  
“Shuddup, that would be impossible, we just gotta snatch them when they aren't expectin it.”  
Silence  
“Why do we gotta snatch em?”  
“Dummy, they are the gods! Ever since they have been reset this place has been in ruins and the planets are absolute chaos, if we snatch em we will have complete control. Everyone worships them on this planet”  
“Ohhh”  
“Mmh”  
“Well how bout the towers on derse?”  
“There are no towers on derse, got ripped off or somethin”  
“Ahh but…..”

The two walk off in the next hallway, their voices drifting off. They must be the ones who were after calliope and took jades computer.  
-  
Jade flies back to the tower, and meets calliope at the window.  
“Calliope, i have to wake up, do you think you can too?” Jade asks, moving the covers off her bed. Calliope nods,” i can sleep on the floor, if that is alright?” jade agrees with that idea and lies down on her bed. Drifting off to wake up.  
-  
She wakes up, in her room, the moon casting light into her bedroom. She must have been asleep for some time. Her dog is on the foot of the bed, sleeping soundly next to her lunch box. She sighs, and pulls it up, making her dog move off the bed.  
“Sorry bec” >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmMM!MMM this one is kinda short i think idk when i wrote this haha.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in thought John meets a mysterious troll in blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this is after the first chapter so not the December before April but the December after

December 2nd

 

John sighs, he just woke up and he's tired as all hell, but why would he take another?  
He rubs his temples and sighs.He lies down and stares at the ceiling for 20 minutes before giving up and going back on his computer.

Someone is pestering him, he's never seen this chumhandle before.

AG-Heeeeeeeello  
AG-Anyone there????????  
EB-hello?   
EB-who is this  
AG-This is the 8est person you will ever meet john  
EB-how do you know my name?  
AG-karkat g8ve it to me, you two get along well  
EB-why did he give you my chumhandle  
EB-are you friends with him?  
AG-I don't know what a chumhandle is, but i would say he is a close acquaintance, don't want to 8e calling everyone here a friend.  
AG-he told me to inspect you  
AG-he said he thinks your   
AG”important”  
AG-god he's annoying  
EB-is he?  
EB-he just seemed upset that i was in his friends list  
AG-you were? Now that's strange  
EB-alright  
AG-Well john  
AG- what are you  
AG-i need to know, for science  
EB-what does that mean  
AG-are you a troll  
AG-is what i mean  
EB-a troll? No  
EB-im a human  
EB-or did you mean an online troll  
EB-cause im not that either  
AG-yep, you're just as incompetent as him  
AG-no wonder he blabbed on so much about how idiot you are  
AG-he miiiiiiiight be feeling black towards you  
AG-buuuuuuuuut that would be dumb?  
EB-ok  
EB-don't know what that is  
AG-oh   
AG-you don't????????  
AG-it's one of the quadrants dummy  
AG-you already know this  
AG-you were told idiot  
EB-no???  
EB- i've never been told what that is  
AG-oh that's weird.  
AG-maybe your really not a troll  
EB- i just told you i wasn't!  
AG-you expect me to believe you?  
AG-what sensible troll doesn't know what the quadrants are!  
AG-i'm not going to tell you though  
EB-ok  
AG-ok?  
AG-you ok with that?  
EB-yeah  
EB-i don't really care.  
AG-well it was nice chatting with you  
AG-john  
AG-i will talk to you later  
AG-after i tell karkat what an idiot you are!

 

There's a knock on john's bedroom door. “Yes?” John asks before his dad opens the door, a sullen look on his face. “What do you want?” John asks, his dad sighs,” something in the mail came for you, thought you might want to look at it”. John gets up and takes the envelope from his dad. The envelope is old and looks to be a few years old, the name is scratched out.   
“Whos this from?” John asks, “some camp, thought you might be interested”,his dad replies. John looks, confused, and shrugs.” ok, see you at dinner.” He says, pushing his dad out of the room with the door.

The letter seems like it was lost in the trash and finally was delivered. It's a weirdly shaped letter too. He opens it and a single card comes out. 

SBURB!!!  
THE NEWEST GAME ON THE MARKET  
PLAY WITH ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS ON AN FUN ONLINE ADVENTURE GAME  
YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW TO TEST THE BETA GAME!!!  
HERE IS YOUR COPY

John checks the envelope one more time and a little piece of paper comes out. It reads; the clouds will show the past and now you must create the future. 

Obviously this is a joke, john is a huge advocate of games, and so is his friends. They would have said anything. They seem desperate for people to play their game. But the letter looks to be a few years old, and the slip inside was kinda cheesy. But the small little card is suspicious. Why would the clouds do anything?

John looked outside his window and squinted, the snow covering the ground glared on his glasses. The clouds showed nothing, as expected.   
He lays on his bed, looking at the card, flipping it over and examining it. Then he notices some small text in the corner of the card on the back. It's almost unreadable, but john can make out a few letters.  
It's a chumhandle, John, with much confusion, goes to his computer and types it in. A bright blue text chumhandle shows up as gutsyGumshoe. 

EB-Hello?  
EB-i just found this chumhandle on a card in the mail  
EB-is this even an active account?  
GG-hello?  
GG-who might you be?  
GG-I don't usually talk to strangers  
EB-I should be asking you the same!  
GG-oh! I think i remember you!  
EB-huh?  
GG-I think  
GG-i remember talking to you once  
GG-your someone who i know well  
GG-i think  
EB-why would i know you  
EB-are you a stalker?  
EB-you must be, who else would break into my mail and put their chumhandle on the card  
GG-what could you be talking about?  
GG-i'm sure i don't even live near you  
GG-there's a chance i'm remembering wrong  
GG-calm your horses  
EB-horses???  
EB-well  
EB-if we know each other so much  
EB-let's introduce ourselves  
GG-Oh you might already know me!  
GG-my last name is very popular  
GG-it's Crocker  
EB-crocker  
EB-BETTY CROCKER  
GG-no silly!  
GG-jane crocker!  
GG-im the heiress to the betty crocker name!  
EB-thats  
EB-really  
EB-weird  
GG-oh! What ever would your name be?  
EB-John Egbert  
GG-Wow john  
GG-i really think i know you!  
GG-we must have met!  
GG-we must have!  
EB- yeah…  
EB-it's a bit weird  
EB-but we can not have?  
EB-betty crocker has no word of a new heir?  
EB-the owner seems pretty intent on keeping it to herself  
EB-why wouldn't this be more public?  
GG-Oh gosh, that is a bit weird.  
GG- By what your saying we might as well live in different universes!  
EB-yeah but  
EB-you seem like a close friend  
EB-speaking of friends  
EB-i have to go  
EB-i probably will never talk to you again!

John closes the tab, and leans back, seeing the chat with rose fill up with silence. Who was that, he wanted to talk to her more, get caught up? Why would he get caught up? Hes never met her. He sighs, what a strange experience.

TT-John  
TT-do you  
TT-Know   
TT-where jade is?  
EB-what?  
TT-She hasn't been answering any of my messages, i assumed you might know where she could be off to  
EB-that's weird.  
EB- i have no idea  
TT-Well  
TT-thank you for your insight  
EB-shouldn't you know being the seer and all  
EB-shit fuck what does that mean  
TT-A seer huh?  
TT-i guess i am kinda like a seer if you put it in one way or another  
TT-well you obviously where no help at all  
TT-I guess i'll have to resort to talking to dave.  
EB-alright, bye.

Spinning his chair around he looked out the window, the snow started falling again and it piles up on the older snow. His dad's car is slowly getting consumed by the snow, the mailbox is gone. John sighs, it seems he's stuck at home for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmMMMMMMMMM here is another chapter that had me thrown through a loop while i was rereading it cause shit made sense

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i thought of before going to bed, ahha, tell me if you like it!


End file.
